1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charger and a charging system including the charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a method of charging a secondary battery such as a lithium-ion battery, a charger measures a charging voltage, a charging current, and a partial voltage of a battery pack, and controls charging of the battery pack. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-201109 discusses a charging system that a charger can be communicated with a battery pack and controls charging.
In the foregoing example of the related art, the charger controls charging depending on information of the battery pack which is received from the battery pack. However, the charger of the related art is incapable of determining, using the information of the battery pack which is received from the battery pack, whether an error has occurred in the battery pack.